


After Tea

by purplefox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Luffy knows all the food times and he likes them but something special comes when the group is gone. He can wait





	After Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first time I wrote Luffy like this and it was nice to get in his head like this.

Luffy was patient, he knew he was. He did not want to be, he would actually prefer to be doing something else now but he was waiting. Not just because he had been told so but because he could not be selfish and hog his friends to himself. He was not the only one that depended on Sanji, it was not as if he wanted food now. Well he wouldn’t mind some but he did not need it.

He could wait, he would wait. He could find something else to do as he waited.

It was not an easy thing to do, he sent a longing look towards the kitchen where he knew the others were. Where Sanji was. Tea time, Brook, Robin and Sanji sat down and sometimes Nami joined them and they talked quietly together.

He was not jealous or anything but tea time was not for him even with the special tea that Sanji made for him. He was not made to sit still like that. He liked watching Sanji during it though. He enjoyed it a lot but when he watched he wanted to touch. When they were alone Sanji let him touch all he wanted.

When it was just the two of them and Sanji’s back was just so tempting Luffy let his fingers wander. He could do what he wanted and Sanji let him. He could let his fingers trail across Sanji’s shirt. His fingers could slip under his collar. He could hug him from behind, there were so many things he could do if they were alone. He could kiss the back of Sanji’s neck until he squirmed and sighed.

Luffy balled his hands into fists and sighed heavily. He had to wait until after tea time to be able to do anything now. He could glomp Sanji, hang all over him but it was not the same. Somehow it felt different when they were around the others.

He could sit next to Sanji, touch him. Fall asleep against him or rest against him and while that felt good it was not the same thing. It was more a friend and a crew thing. A thing he had gone past a long time ago with Sanji. It had taken work and words and a bit of chasing but he got to touch all he wanted. He could taste all he wanted to but he had to wait, he had to be patient.

It was so hard, he was so hungry but not for food. He sighed again and slumped back. His hat bunched under him and he reached behind him to cram it onto his head. He was hungry for Sanji. Sanji who was in the room with the others smiling, talking and drinking tea. Sharing stories, sharing plans and he was not jealous of that. He did not mind that Sanji did that but he wanted the Sanji others did not see.

The slight smile that was for him, the blue eyes that were like the sea. The flush that came over him under Luffy’s hands and he wanted to feel Sanji relax under him. He wanted to touch and taste until he was tired but that was not exactly going to happen right away was it.

X

“Chopper!” he had the advantage but this was fun too. He launched himself up high before he came down around Chopper. “You’re it now.”

“I’m hot!” Usopp complained as he slumped over. “Hey Zoro-kun tag in for me why don’t you.”

“Why do I have to do something so stupid.” Zoro brushed at Usopp. “Go away I’m training get back to wearing out the captain.”

“We’ve been running around and around!” Usopp flopped on his back. “I’m thirsty, I’m hot.”

“Sea’s right there.”

“Only you would suggest something so stupid and terrifying.” Usopp barked at Zoro. “Hey! Luffy! Let’s see what Sanji made to drink, he should still be with Brook and Robin.”

“Go ahead I’ll come in a bit.” Luffy refused.

“You sure?” Chopper piped up as he brushed himself. “Guess you’re going to play with Zoro now but what if Sanji made snacks?”

“I’d come for them.”

“A beast like you would smell them before he revealed them huh.” Usopp blew out softly. “Come along Chopper! We can get Robin to make Sanji give us lemonade or something.” Both of them tottered off together towards the kitchen. Luffy watched them before he dusted himself off and sat down. He was bored.

“If you’re going to look like that you should have gone in.” Zoro waved his barbell in firm strokes. “Don’t mope out here if you want to see the stupid love cook. He spoils you as much as he spoils the rest.”

“It’s not time.” Luffy muttered. “Even if I went now nothing would change, it would be just like this and that’s not what I’m looking for.”

“Want to monopolize him? You’re a selfish one.”

“You have to be selfish to get this far.” Luffy smiled. “Gotta be selfish to be a pirate king.”

“You don’t have to be outside waiting like this though, you could have sat in there like they are doing. Like those other two will do.”

“I could.” Luffy agreed. “But I won’t I don’t want to. I’ll wait until I can have him all to myself. Where I can talk and he’ll listen and he’ll talk and I can listen.” He shaded his eyes with his hand. “I’ll get to touch him the way I want.”

“The two of you.” Zoro huffed. “Insane you know that? Creeps me out to hear you talking like an actual captain.”

“A captain and his cook are always entwined.” Luffy laughed.

“Where did you hear a thing like that?”

“Shanks!”

“I’m not even surprised.”

X

“And that’s that finished.” Sanji purred as he put away the last of the dishes. He wiped his hands before he wiped down the sink with a small laugh. “Now thank you for waiting.” He loosened his collar and as he walked towards Luffy his hands stretched behind him to lock the door. There was the other door and all but this one was closest and it mattered.

“Sanji.” His hand reached out to Sanji and hovered in the space between them before Sanji closed the distance and cradled his hand. A soft kiss to his fingertips with his eyes closed before Sanji released his hands. “Was it fun?”

“It was amusing.” Sanji tugged him to the table and pushed him against it until they were leaning against it. “Brook is ridiculous and Robin-chan’s charm brightens my day but as much as I enjoyed it I was wondering where my captain was.”

“Didn’t want to interrupt.” Luffy muttered as his fingers toyed with Sanji’s collar. “I can wait.”

“But while we couldn’t be like this then.” Sanji pointed out as he pressed their foreheads together. “I at least wanted you in sight. Or next to me, I made the sweets that you liked from that small island for you. I’m sure you had fun with Chopper and Usopp but I missed you and I wanted to feed you.”

“I didn’t want just food.” Luffy whispered, it took a few seconds but Sanji flushed. “I want you, I want food and I want to touch you. I can wait until we’re alone. I can always wait.”

“Once you don’t go too far you can-“ The blush on Sanji’s face was adorable. Luffy lifted his hair and pushed it aside so he could see both eyes.

“It isn’t enough and I don’t want to stop halfway. I touch you and I want to taste, I want to eat you up and-“ Sanji’s finger on his lips stopped him.

“I get the point.” Sanji panted. “But we’re alone now.” The finger slid away from his lips. “Eat as much as you like.” Sanji’s lips were warm, he tasted like the honey tea he made for himself when he was taking a small break. It was not the tea Luffy preferred but on Sanji he liked it.

His hands slid to Sanji’s back and waist and he held him tightly as the kiss dragged on. It was not enough, his kiss turned fiercer and his hands tightened. He was close but not close enough. His hands slid under Sanji’s shirt lifted the blue material enough that his hands could touch and claim. When he pulled back to breathe he felt himself relax at the flushed Sanji watching him. All his, it had been worth it to wait.

 


End file.
